Fake Shorts
by Lady of Castillo
Summary: This is a small collection of fake shorts that give snapshots of Ryo and Dee's daytoday lives. These shorts have not been beta checked so if you are a grammar nut, feel free to run. Constructive feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!
1. Withdrawl Much?

Authoress Notes: Oh dear God the scary lady is back!! Since my inspiration and personal time are at an all time low, I have decided to steal the idea of doing drabbles, ficbits, and short stories. Hopefully this will get me back on track to start my next multi chapter story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The fake boys do not belong to me! I just to borrow them and on some occasions mess with their lives.

These shorts have not been Beta checked as of right now. So please try and deal with my grammar mistakes. Annie if you are still alive do give me a shout! My hotmail ate all of my old mail and I don't have your e-mail any more .

Withdrawal Much?

"Ryo have you seen my cigarettes?" Dee yelled across the apartment.

"Maybe if you kept your things more organized you wouldn't always be tearing up the apartment," Ryo hollered back, sighing at his partner's disorganization. Of course if Dee was a bit tidier he might notice how often his cigarettes went missing.

"You really should stop stealing his cigarettes," Bikky said casually as he changed the channel.

"You want broccoli casserole for dinner?" Bikky blanched and turned back to the TV.

"That is what I thought."

Sometimes Bikky thought Ryo would have made a better thief than cop.

Fin


	2. Peeps!

**Peeps!**

"Get those things out of my house!" Ryo said with a frown as Dee walked in the apartment carrying 7 boxes of fluffy yellow Peeps.

"You wish you had some," Dee replied smugly as he ripped open the first box and started munching.

"Not likely. Seriously Dee you better finish all of them off this year! I am still finding chicks under the sofa from last year." Ryo cringed as Dee brushed the yellow sugar off of his hands and onto the couch before grabbing another row of chicks.

"I will do you one better baby," Dee replied, grinning sinfully. "I will eat all of my Peeps tonight"

"Right, like you can eat that many."

"105."

"Pardon?"

"I bought 105 peeps. I should be an accountant." Dee replied thoughtfully.

"You are insane. Just don't come crying to me when you are sick from eating all of that sugar."

3 hours later…

"Just one more," Dee groaned from the floor. Boxes, sugar, and wrappings surrounded the dark haired detective, but if he could get one more Peep down he would be right and Ryo would be wrong.

"You are going puke," Ryo said, sparring the other man a glance. "And I am not cleaning it up."

"Ass," Dee muttered and then shoved the last Peep into his mouth. Dee chewed slowly gagging slightly as the sugar hit the back of his throat. With a few more chews and a painful shallow the final peep has been eaten.

"Take…" Dee started to say, then turned an interesting shade of green and raced off to the bathroom.

"Oh Dee," Ryo chuckled, noticing Dee had missed a Peep. He picked up the little chick and carefully and squeezed its sides. 'Might as well not let it go to waste' Ryo thought and popped the confection into his mouth.

**Thank God Easter comes but once a year!!**


	3. Promises

**Promises**

"Dee!" Ryo yelled, as his dark haired lover was pushed into the frigid water below the dock. Ryo knew Dee couldn't swim worth a shit and with the temperature of the water in mid January his lover didn't have a chance.

Ryo halted his pursuit, debating with himself whether he should continue to do his job and chase the suspect or go after Dee.

Just as Ryo was about to make a decision Drake raced past, leaving Ryo to pull his partner out water.

Ryo quickly pulled off his shoes and dove into the chilly water hoping he could find Dee relatively fast because even an experienced swimmer wouldn't last long in water that cold.

After a few tense moments of frantic searching Ryo found Dee about 10 meters under and completely unconscious.

"Fuck you always have to do things the hard way," Ryo muttered as he pulled the soaking man out of the water.

As Ryo began to check the younger man's breathing he saw Drake out of the corner of his eye dragging back their suspect.

"He isn't breathing, call 911," Ryo said in a tight voice, as he started CPR on the unresponsive man.

"Don't you dare do this to me Dee," Ryo growled as his pumped Dee's chest. "Breath God damn it!"

4 cycles later, Dee still wasn't breathing and Ryo was beginning to loose his cool. His chest compressions were becoming so erratic Drake pushed him out of the way, leaving Ryo to watch the sickening scene as he tried to get himself under control.

Ryo was about to give up hope of resuscitating Dee at the dock when he heard the sweetest sound of Dee coughing up water.

"Ryo get over here!" Drake shouted as he gently turned Dee onto his side.

Dee was still gasping and coughing heavily as Ryo rushed to his side and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Thank God," Ryo murmured, rubbing soothing circles along Dee's back as he continued cough. "Easy baby, deep breaths"

After Dee's breathing had calmed down, Ryo pulled his exhausted partner into his arms and held him close.

"I thought you said you would never make me feel that way again after the bombing incident," Ryo whispered into Dee freezing hair.

"I'm sorry Ryo," Dee slurred slightly, still feeling disoriented and chilled to the bone.

"It's alright, we just have to get you some swimming lessons."

Dee chucked softly at Ryo's joke before turning serious. "I'll do my best to never leave you, you know that right?"

"Of course, and even if you tried I wouldn't let you go," Ryo said with a tender smile. "I love you Dee."

"Love you too," Dee mirrored back, content that he had only worried Ryo and not left him heart broken.

End


	4. Catch and Release 1

**Catch and Release #1**

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Dee asked sadly, as he walked into the living room carrying a piece of paper Ryo thought he had disposed of.

"Preferably never," Ryo replied setting his book down.

"It's an amazing offer, why would you just throw it away?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair for me to tear you and Bikky from our home just so I can play FBI Agent in L.A." Ryo let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from the taller man.

"It isn't fair for us to hold your career back either." Dee passed the letter to Ryo before sitting on couch as well.

"I…" Ryo started before Dee cut him off.

"Do you really want to try this?"

"Yes," Ryo answered, ashamed that he wanted something so badly that would displace his family.

"Then we will give it a shot." Dee smiled softly and kissed his partner's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked, still hesitant about the large step he was about to take.

"Would I have dug the damned thing out of the trash if I wasn't sure?"

"How did you know it was in the trash?" Ryo questioned. Digging through the trash for no reason was just creepy.

"I know everything," the other detective smirked. "Now am I going to get some loving for having to move to a new state and root for the L.A Lakers?" Dee scrunched up his face at the thought of cheering for any other team but the Nicks.

"I guess so," Ryo replied mischievously. Ryo took that taller man into his arms and gave him an affectionate kiss. "Thank you"

"Welcome," Dee replied as he leaned down for another kiss. No more words were needed.

End


	5. Catch and Release 2

**Catch and Release #2**

"When are you going to tell him? Diana asked over her cup of coffee.

"That I quit my job and I hate L.A? Hmm let me think about that one… Not until he catches me," the dark haired detective replied sarcastically, pushing empty creamers around the table.

The shorter women snorted. "Oh and how long do you think you're going to get away with that one? When he begins to notice that you don't go anywhere all day? I don't understand why you didn't tell him when you started to have problems in the first place?"

"Because he is happy here," Dee almost yelled.

"But you aren't." Diana reached across the table and grabbed Dee's fidgeting hand. "Please just tell him."

"I can't." Dee turned his head away and pulled his hand out of the blond haired woman's grasp. "Anyways he is eligible for a transfer in 7 months, I can wait."

"Why are you always the one waiting?" Diana questioned.

"What can I say; he is worth waiting for. Thanks for the coffee Sea Hag," Dee said putting his happy go lucky face back on.

"Oh Dee," Diana sighed sadly as the other man left the diner. "When are you going to realize you are worth something too?"

End


	6. Catch and Release 3

**Catch and Release #3**

"How was your day?" Dee asked casually as Ryo shuffled back into the apartment after a hard day.

"When the hell where you going to tell me?" Ryo shot back angrily, throwing his jacket into the closet without even hanging it up.

"Pardon?"

"Don't you play stupid with me! How about the fact that you quit your job over a month ago and didn't tell me? Or the fact that Diana has been covering for you? Shall we start there?" Dee could tell Ryo was beyond pissed and he wasn't sure if he could cover his ass this time around.

"Well what the fuck did you want me to say?" Dee raged back getting just as pissed. "By the way Ryo I fucking hate L.A., the precinct I work at, and I want to go home. Like that would have gone over well."

"It would have been better than having you lie to me for over a month! Back to the original question when were you going to tell me?"

"When you became eligible for a transfer," Dee replied with a frown.

"That is 6 months from now! You are unbelievable sometimes!" Ryo continued to rage from across the room.

"Ryo, baby," Dee started, trying to control his temper. "This is your dream and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Dee," Ryo said sadly finally calming down. "You happiness is important too. Why did you quit?"

"The whole department was full of homophobic pricks. We obviously did not get along well. After my captain threatened to fire me for no reason at all I decided it wasn't working out."

"Oh Dee," Ryo sighed softly and took Dee into his arms. "I wish you had told me sooner; we could have been home already."

"You see this is why I didn't want to tell you," Dee said, stiffening in Ryo's arms and pulling away slightly. "We are not going, we are going to stick this out and you are going to get a transfer in 6 months."

"What are you going to do for 6 months?" Ryo pulled Dee back into his arms, giving the other man no room to escape.

"I was thinking of going back to school and finishing my degree. I am only a semester short and it would shave 4 months off of the wait."

Ryo nodded his head against Dee's. "Okay. But if I don't get my transfer we are going home anyways and if at any time you want to leave we will leave. Can you handle that?"

"Deal." Dee grinned against Ryo, feeling better than he had in months.

"And if you ever hid something this big from me again I will defiantly kick your ass Dee Laytner!" Ryo exclaimed, tugging on Dee's ear lightly.

"What are you going to do, big scary FBI Agent?"

"Possibly tie you up, depends on how generous I feel," the other main replied, replacing his fingers with teeth.

"Like I would be opposed to that," Dee groaned as Ryo nipped his ear.

Suffice to say the two men had a very busy evening in the bedroom, handcuffs included!

Fin


	7. Connect the Dots

**Connect the Dots**

"Ryo I think I am dying!" Dee yelled drunkenly from the bathroom.

"Oh for the love of God," Ryo grumbled as he marched to the bathroom to see if Dee was really dying. Suffice to say Ryo was not exactly impressed when Dee stumbled home from the bar at 2 AM completely plastered and woke him up.

Ryo kneeled down next to the sick man and put a reassuring hand on Dee's clammy arm. "And why do you think you are dying?"

"Because I am puking up blood! Of course I am dying! People who are healthy and living do not puke up blood! Jesus Ryo I thought you were smart."

Ryo peered into the toilet to make sure the other man wasn't serious. To Ryo's relief the water in the toilet wasn't the dark red you would expect from someone who had been vomiting blood, but a light red.

"Dee you are not dying and you are not vomiting blood. Honestly I don't know what to do with you sometimes," Ryo sighed, pulling the handle of the toilet.

"Okay smarty pants, why is my puke all red huh?" Dee hiccupped slightly and gave Ryo a dirty look.

"What were you drinking tonight?"

"Caesars," the other man replied, moaning slightly as a wave of nausea hit his stomach.

"And what color is Clamato juice?"

"Red, so what?" Dee asked, preoccupied with counting the tiles along the wall.

"Honestly do I have to connect the dots for you? If Clamato is red, and Caesars are made with Clamato, and if you are an idiot and drink too many Caesars, and get sick what color do you think your vomit would be?" Ryo pointed out, getting fed up of 'dying' drunken Dee.

"Dunno," Dee replied, still counting tiles. "Doesn't matter, I am still dying and you don't seem to care.

"If you were actually dying I would care. And the answer to my question is, your vomit would be red. Do you understand why you aren't dying," Ryo growled, pulling the wobbly man up and dragged him to the bedroom.

"I guess that would make sense," Dee said thoughtfully. "But I am still not sure what this has to do with my impending death."

"I am sure it will all make sense in the morning." Ryo stripped Dee then helped him into bed.

"If I die before tomorrow you can have all of my things, k?"

"How generous." Ryo crawled into bed with the other man and pulled Dee close.

"Night Ryo, love you," Dee mumbled, almost asleep.

"Love you too. Even when are you are a drunken idiot"

Fin


	8. Golden Gifts

Note: This short will make little sense to those who have not read Yesterday's Feelings as it deals with Dee and an OC I made up.

**Golden Gifts**

He hated the money. Every time he looked at the account it made him sick. He rarely used the money and when he did it was never for himself. Once was to help pay for JJ's sister's hospital bills when she was in a car accident. Sometimes he would take out small amounts for the orphanage when things were tight.

By now, Dee could no longer remember how many times he had asked for the deposits to stop. But no matter what he said or did, they still came every month without fail. Inherently Dee knew he should be grateful for the financial freedom he was given, instead he shunned it, ignored it, hoped it would go away.

Unfortunately at times like these Dee acted in contradiction to what he felt and used the money. A few weeks ago Dee had overheard Carol talking to Ryo about how she had gotten into NYU but couldn't afford the ridiculous tuition. She played off her hurt and said she was glad that she had been accepted; it was good enough.

Dee knew it wasn't good enough and he knew he had the power to help. But every time Dee drew from the account he was so angry that he had caved and relied of Michele's guilt money.

Whenever Dee looked at the fake scholarship letter he was sorely tempted to shred it but then he remember this wasn't about his anger anymore; it was about Carol and what she deserved. Dee couldn't even bring himself to wrap the gift and coerced Ryo into doing it saying his partners wrapping job was far neater than his own.

For the first time in his life, Dee was thankful that he had met Michele and it disgusted him.

Sometimes the price we pay is worth its weight in gold.


	9. Water Wings

**Water Wings**

"I want to get out," Dee whined loudly, as cool salt water splashed across his face.

"We have only been in the water for 10 minutes, we are not getting out," Ryo said, getting frustrated with Dee.

"It has been at least 30, I have sand in my shorts, and I am cold." Dee pulled himself out of the water, intend on heading back to his warm towel, when he abruptly found his face in the water again.

"What the hell was that for?" Dee snapped, choking on the salty water.

"You are being difficult," Ryo replied. "You are going to learn how to at least float, even if it kills me. How you can't doggy paddle is beyond me."

"Fine, one more time but if I sink again we are going for lunch." Dee huffed but still tucked in his legs and submerged his back.

"Last time, I promise," Ryo replied. Dee just glared as Ryo placed his hands along Dee's back to hold him up.

"I think you just need to accept that I am not meant for the water," Dee grumped, putting himself in the starfish position that was supposed to make him float.

"Shut up and float." Dee stuck his tongue out before puffing out his chest and tilting his head back. Dee hated the water and couldn't understand what Ryo liked about it so much. It was fine to shower in or cool your feet off but to swim, no way. Dee sighed and tried to think like a fish, this is what he got for saying he wanted a beach vacation.

"See, you can float," Ryo said, now standing a few steps back. As soon as Dee realized Ryo was no longer holding him up, he bent in half and sunk like a rock. Dee quickly pulled himself onto his knees in the shallow water, spitting out a mouth full of the ocean.

"Like a lead bullet," the soggy man replied.

"You only sunk when you noticed I wasn't holding you," Ryo said, putting a reassuring around Dee's shoulder. "Once you get past the mental block I am sure you could even doggy paddle. In the mean time we will buy you some water wings."

Dee made a sour face as Ryo pulled him into a standing position. "I do not need water wings. I need to lie on the beach and tan."

Ryo sighed and kissed Dee on the cheek. "Fine a kickboard," the sandy haired man amended. I just don't understand how I used to teach little kids how to swim and you can't even float."

"One bitten, twice shy I guess. Now let's get some lunch and I might let you buy my some water wings."

"Oh, so we can go back into the water after lunch?"

"Only if you play sexy life guard and I get to be the drowning victim with some mouth-to-mouth action." Dee grabbed on to Ryo's hand and pulled him towards their towels.

"You're such a horn-dog Dee!" Ryo laughed, packing up their things.

"Aww they're so cute!" Carol squealed as she and Bikky watched the pair leave.

"Gag," the other teen replied, pretending to stick his finger down his throat. "I just don't understand how Ryo hasn't figured out that Dee learned how to float yesterday and pretends he can't so Ryo will give him all of that lovely dovey encouragement."

"I think it is adorable. Ryo will eventually figure it out, he's smart. Anyways I am sure you would love to play life guard with me, not that I would let you."

"Not even a little rescue breathing?" Bikky asked rolling on top of his girlfriend.

"Okay maybe," Cal giggled.

"Bikky Goldman to rescue," Bikky breathed softly before sealing his lips against Carol's.

Fin


	10. Snack Time

**Snack Time**

"Just give me a bite," Dee begged, trying to get a taste of Ryo's snack.

"Get your own," Ryo replied, pulling the down the last strip of peel on his banana.

"But it's the last one!" Dee dived for the fruit again, missing it by inches.

"You can't have it!" Ryo pulled the banana away from Dee's open mouth. "Go have an apple or some cookies, the banana belongs to me."

"Please," Dee whined. "It's not like I am asking for the whole thing."

"No."

"Please, please, please!" Dee chanted over and over again.

"Oh fine!" Ryo said and shoved the banana at Dee just as his partner was about to try and steal a bite. The combination of Ryo and Dee's motion left a rather large chunk of banana lodged in Dee's throat. Dee choked for a moment before pulling out the piece and offering it back to Ryo.

"I don't want it any more."

"After all of that you don't want it? Jeez, I thought you had a better gag reflex than that."

"Ass," Dee said, sticking his tongue out at Ryo.

"Finish your banana and then maybe we can work on that gag reflex." Ryo grinned slyly, taking a bite of his banana.

"Can't we just skip the banana part?"

"You need to warm up your throat, we wouldn't want you choking again, would we?" Ryo asked thoughtfully, leaning down to nibble on Dee's half of the fruit.

"Screw snack time," Dee said, grabbing Ryo's hand and throwing the left over piece of banana into the sink. "Bedroom now!"

"I am begging to understand why you were gagging with just tiny bit of banana down your throat; no patience at all"

"And what patience is suppose to give me?" Dee asked, pulling on Ryo's hand with more urgency.

Ryo hooked his fingers into Dee's belt loops and pushed the taller man into the wall before replying. "Endurance," Ryo whisper into Dee's ear.

"I should buy bananas more often," Dee smirked, allowing himself to be dragged into the bedroom. "Way more often!"

Fin


	11. Cooking Vs the Computer Dork

Another fun tidbit for all of you lovely fan girls! On a more interesting note, the nacho thing actually happened to my friend.

**Cooking Vs. the PC User**

"Dee, why does that house smell like something was burnt?" Ryo called as his walked into the pair's apartment.

"Because I burned something, obviously." Dee yelled back from the kitchen.

Dee heard Ryo shuffling around at the front entrance before he joined Dee in the kitchen.

"What the hell happened to my cookie sheet?" Ryo asked, as he peered over Dee's shoulder to see his favourite cookie sheet blackened.

"I wanted nachos." Dee simply scrubbed harder at the burnt areas.

"And?"

"I put them under the broiler to melt the cheese and I forgot about them for a while."

"Define 'a while'," Ryo said, rolling his eyes and giving Dee a slight smile.

"20 minutes." Dee gave the sheet one final scour before giving up and throwing it on the drying rack.

"When are you going to learn how to cook properly?" Ryo picked up the sheet and inspected the damage. It looked like there was no way to salvage it, Ryo would have to go to the store tomorrow and buy a new one.

"When you learn how to use the computer properly." Dee replied, turning to face the sandy haired man.

"Not this old argument again. I thought you have forgiven me for frying your USB key. Honestly how was I supposed to know you have to eject it?"

"Because I told you over and over again!" Dee was slightly annoyed, Ryo was always harping on him about cooking and the like but the other man could barely send an e-mail without messing up the settings.

"Can we not fight about this today? I will go buy a new sheet tomorrow and you will make nachos in the microwave from now on. Deal?" Ryo was tired and he was so sick of the age old fight the two shared about Dee's cooking skills and Ryo's computer skills.

"Fine, fine but I still think it is more important to have good computer skills than to be able to make nachos or whatever." Ryo gave Dee a hard look those were fighting words.

"Oh, so if I happen to make dinner for two instead of three you will be okay then? You can use your computer skills to feed yourself?" Whenever Ryo threatened to cut off Dee's food supply the other man always caved.

"I can order a pizza online!" Dee gave Ryo a self-satisfied smirk and headed off into the living room to watch T.V.

"Well I am making roast for dinner tonight," Ryo yelled at Dee's retreating back. Dee stopped dead and turned around before replying.

"You wouldn't!" It was a well-known fact home made roast was one of Dee's favourite meals that he unfortunately had no skill at preparing.

"Want to bet? You just called my skills inferior to yours so of course I have to prove you wrong."

"Fine, be that way, I can survive on my own." Dee snapped back and continued on into the living room.

qpqpqpqp

"He will starve to death if you don't feed him." Bikky said as he watched Dee sitting on the counter eating cereal right out of the box.

"When he can admit he was wrong he can have dinner with us," Ryo replied, cutting a large piece of roast and setting it on Bikky's plate.

"I am not wrong, you are!" Dee said, throwing a few mini marshmallows at Ryo's head.

"See he won't starve, he will just get fat from eating too many pizzas and bowls of Lucky Charms." Ryo brushed off the marshmallows that had landed in his hair and gave his partner a sour look.

"I will not get fat! I can cook, just not as well as you!"

"Yes, I can see that from your fine dinner this evening." Ryo shot back.

"What are you guys even fighting about? Bikky asked. He couldn't believe how immature these men could be sometimes.

"Dee destroyed my baking sheet and then he said being able to use the computer is more important than being able to cook!"

"Well Ryo said…" Bikky cut Dee off before he made things worse. "Would you both just shut up and act like adults? Honestly being able to cook is just as important as being able to use the computer! Don't you have anything better to do like make-out?!?"

Ryo was stunned at Bikky's outburst.

"Well I guess he is right," Dee said hesitantly.

"I guess so," Ryo replied. "Dee come have dinner, this is stupid."

"Okay." Both adults were still a little un-nerved from being told off by Bikky but in the end they both had to admit he was right and fighting over cooking and computers was dumb.

"I'll buy you a new cookie sheet tomorrow," Dee said loading up his plate. He was so glad he didn't have to eat cereal and pizza for every meal.

"I will remember to eject your USB key next time," Ryo added.

"See, now was that so hard?" Bikky asked.

"Eat your dinner," Ryo replied, wishing this conversation would just end. Not only had he refused to feed Dee he also just got told off by his 15-year-old son.

"What, can't you admit that I, Bikky Goldman, just saved your relationship?"

"Oh God, not this again!" Dee groaned, pushing his plate away. "Ryo want to go grab something to eat and go to a movie?"

"Sounds good, let's go!" Both men quickly got out of their chairs, grabbed their coats, and were gone before Bikky had time to do more than throw a few swears.

"I was right!" Bikky hollered and the closed door and sulked for a moment. "Oh well," Bikky sighed and began to eat again. "I have lots of roast and a whole apple pie for dessert. Score!"

And so the night ended with Bikky eating far too much roast and apple pie, much to Dee's dismay when the detectives returned home.

End!!!


	12. Rusted Heart

**This is an AU where by the time Ryo and Dee met Ryo was already married. A song by Holly Cole inspired this tangent so blame her! If anyone is interested in the song it is called "Don't Let the Teardrops Rust Your Shining Heart". **

Three sharp knocks stirred Dee out of the drunken stupor he had fallen into after drinking far too many beers while watching a football game about a team he couldn't give two shits about. Dee didn't have to answer the door to have a good guess who was standing on the other side of the cheap wood; only one person came to visit him this late.

"Go home Ryo," Dee yelled through the door, hoping the other man would take the hint and leave him to his misery.

"Don't be such as an ass and let me in. I drove a good thirty minutes to see you!" Ryo yelled right back.

Dee huffed a breath and pushed himself off the couch. Dee knew Ryo was far too stubborn to be deterred by a few angry words. He might as well let Ryo in inside and prevent a few odd looks from the neighbours in the morning.

"What do you want," Dee snapped as he opened the door, taking a bit of pride that he had made the sandy haired man jump. Ryo was probably not expecting him to open the door without more of a fight.

"What do you think? There is only one thing I come here for."

"Then leave because I am not in the mood."

"Don't bullshit me, you are always in the mood," Ryo snorted and then pushed pass Dee into the apartment.

"Fuck Ryo, I told you not to come back after the last time. I can't do this anymore! It's not fair to me, to you wife, or your kids. Why do you keep making this harder than it has to be?"

"Because I love you," Ryo said softly, pushing the door closed. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do…" Dee gently took Ryo's hands and gave them a squeeze before continuing. "But I can't be the person you only love when you wife is sleeping and no one else is around."

"I can't break her heart like that."

"But you can break mine?" Dee whispered and pulled away from Ryo.

"You know it's not like that!" Ryo said fiercely, trying to grab Dee's arms as the other man retreated to the living room.

"Then explain it to me because I sure don't get it!" Dee was so sick of playing this game. He would tell Ryo that it was all or nothing and every time they would have the exact same conversation. Ryo would say he couldn't leave his wife and Dee would tell him to never come back. But Ryo would never listen and would always manage to weasel his way back into Dee's apartment and heart.

"Why can you be happy with what we have?!?" Ryo almost yelled.

"Because it's not enough and you know it! I don't want to be selfish but for fucks sake you cannot expect me to put up with this shit. I want to be with you, not fuck once a month and pretend that it didn't happen the next day." Dee didn't want to cry but he felt his eyes becoming wet.

"Well what did you expect when we started this?" Ryo replied, sitting on Dee's small couch.

"Not to fall in love with you." Dee said heavily.

"Neither did I."

"Because that makes things so much better," Dee spit back, feeling his cheek becoming slightly damp. "Please Ryo, just leave."

"No," Ryo got up from the couch and made his way over to Dee. "I am not giving up on us just like that."

"There is no us, when will you accept that?" Dee tried to move away but the other man pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Dee," The shorter man begged. Dee's only response was to turn his head away and try to push out of Ryo's arms. "Please…"

When Dee still didn't respond, Ryo cupped his face and pulled until they were facing each other again. "Don't do this to me."

"I can't help myself," Ryo said, pressing his forehead against Dee's. "Let me stay the night. Let us have one more night."

After a few moments Dee caved and nodded his head against Ryo's. "Just tonight."

Dee knew the exact same thing would happen in a few weeks when "the last time" was no longer enough for either man. Dee didn't know why he did this to himself but no matter the pain he would treasure these moments together.

Dee was broken out of his retrieve when Ryo gave him a soft kiss. Dee closed his eyes and let himself fall. From that moment on their time together was filled with nothing but passionate touches and hollow promises whispered in the dark.

qpqpqpqp

Dee woke up the next morning knowing Ryo had left without even looking at the other side of the bed. Ryo always snuck out somewhere between 3 and 4 am, Dee no longer bothered to get up and say goodbye, it was easier that way.

"Asshole," Dee murmured and he got out bed to get ready for work. Dee would be the blonde's until Ryo gave him up or Dee grew a backbone, it didn't seem like either would be happening in the near future.

Dee slowly made his way into the bathroom and stared at the mirror until all he wanted to do was break the glass that reflected a truly pathetic man.

"I hate you," Dee whispered softly at his reflection and left to face another day where the man he loved barely acknowledged him, where they hid the truth to protect what wasn't really theirs.

Dee wished he could move on but he was too selfish and knew after Ryo there would be nothing left but a bitter man with a rusted heart. In the end all roads led to Ryo and Dee could not escape that nor could he accept it.

Fin


	13. Thirtyone

**This was just supposed to be a one-page fic about a card game I have come to love. It ballooned and ended up as something very odd that I am not sure I like. But I thought I might as well post it, as does no one any good rotting on my hard drive. Ummm enjoy…**

**Thirty-one**

Ryo looked at his cards once more before knocking his fist against the kitchen table.

"Shit," Dee swore before picking up another card and tossed it in the discard pile without even looking at his hand.

"31," Ryo said triumphantly placing his three cards down. "Can you beat it?"

"24… How the hell do you keep winning?" Ryo just winked and gave Dee a sly smile.

"So I guess that means I get the forfeit right? I think I will pass off Buffalo Tuesday (1) to you."

"Wait a minute! This is so not fair! I have like 12 things on my list and if I get Buffalo Tuesday you will only have 2. You're cheating aren't you?" Dee accused throwing his cards onto the pile between them.

"Cheating my ass, you are just pissed because you keep losing. It's not my fault you suck at 31."

"How the hell am I supposed to get all of this done in a week, let alone before you?"

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to make the game interesting and make bets with a prize for the person who got everything on their list done first," Ryo replied collecting the cards and putting them back in the box. From the way Dee was talking, Ryo could tell he was done with the game for the evening.

"And when I suggested it I didn't think my list was going to be next to impossible to complete."

"Stop being a baby. It isn't that hard," Ryo said, getting up and putting the card back into their drawer.

"Yeah, stealing JJ's underwear from his locker is going to be soooo easy. You suck." Dee began to pout something awful and all Ryo could do was laugh. Ryo peered over Dee's should to look at their list of tasks again. Dee really did have a long list compared to him but Ryo really didn't care, as he wanted the prize.

"You're the one that suggested it." Ryo began to rub his partner's shoulders.

"Stop it," Dee said quickly pulling out of Ryo's grasp. "You are not winning that easily and it has to be a full body massage!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Ryo grinned and pulled Dee up from his chair. "Come on lets go to bed. We can start the game tomorrow because I can think of a few things on that list I want to do before I let you cross them off."

Dee looked at Ryo warily before nodding. "Okay, but game on tomorrow." Ryo only smiled and let Dee pull him towards the bedroom

**1 day later**

"What the fuck?" Ryo hissed when Dee ran into their office, slammed the door and locked it.

"Hide me!" Dee said frantically, trying to squeeze himself in the small space below Ryo's desk.

"From who?"

"Just cross off task 2 and move you goddamn legs!" Ryo pulled his legs back, giving Dee some extra room, and then began to laugh loud and hard.

"You didn't?" Ryo continued to howl.

"I fucking did! I hope you are happy. Rose is going to kill when he finds me."

"Let me see, let me see." Ryo began to grab at Dee, while the other man tried to shove himself into the corner of the desk.

"Fine, enjoy!" Dee tossed a large plain looking book at Ryo's feet.

"This is clearly not it, faker," Ryo replied, picking up the book.

"Open it." And Ryo did. Much to his surprise the inside of the book had been gutted and filled with trashy celebrity magazines.

"Holy shit," was all Ryo could manage before began to laugh again. It was a well-known fact that the Commissioner of the 27th had a stash of celebrity magazines like People but no one knew where he hid them. One of Dee's tasks was to find out where they were and bring them back to Ryo.

"Okay, you defiantly finished this one but you still have 10 more to do." Ryo continued to chuckle as he locked the book in his desk drawer and got up so Dee could crawl out from under the desk.

"I'll finish," Dee said with a touch of defiance then cowered again when someone began to pound at the door. "Fuck!"

"Laytner, I know you are in there!! Open the damn door!!!!" Rose yelled.

"Shit, shit, shit," Dee began to chant and all Ryo could do begin laughing again. This list was proving to be highly amusing!

**3 days later**

"Here is your breakfast Lord Ryo," Dee said with a snort and passed a tray to Ryo, who was currently still in bed.

"You don't have to be snotty about it." Ryo picked a piece toast and gave Dee a questioning look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ryo just cocked his head to the side and continued to wait.

"Oh fine!" Dee threw up his arms and sighed. "Is there anything else you would like Lord Ryo?"

Ryo smiled warmly and patted the other side of the bed. "Just for you to have breakfast with me."

"That I can do." Dee sat down and snatched the other half of Ryo's toast.

"And then you can vacuum and dust the living room. I love servant day!" Ryo said happily and continued to eat.

'This is going to be a long day,' Dee thought to himself.

**5 days later**

"Death row, death row, death row!!!!!!" Ryo, Drake, and JJ chanted, as the bartender set down 7 shots of tequila in a neat row in front of Dee.

"I am so screwed," Dee said before grabbing the first shot and a large lemon wedge. Dee gave Ryo the nastiest look he could muster, then quickly downed his first shot. He knew tonight would defiantly end up with him in the bathroom.

**7 days later**

"Done!" Dee said victoriously as he threw JJ's underwear at Ryo's head. "I am the winner, are you the loser!!"

"Not so fast hot shot, you still have one left."

Dee's face fell instantly. "What do you mean I have one left?" The dark haired man went over the list in his head again and couldn't think of anything he had not done. It had been a crazy week and for a few brief minutes Dee had been relieved he was done.

"Look." Ryo pulled out the list and pointed at one item that had not been crossed off.

"That can't be right," Dee muttered. "I towel snapped Ted and almost got the shit beat out of me."

"Yes and if you look a little more closely you were **supposed** to towel snap Drake. Therefore…" Ryo opened up his desk drawer and pulled out the Chief's lucky rabbit foot. "I win!"

"NNNNNNOOOOO," Dee howled.

"If it makes you feel better I have had the rabbit foot since Tuesday." Ryo swung the charm on his index finger and grinned.

"You mean to tell me you were done on day 3 and still made me go through all of that shit?" Dee sat down heavily into his chair, not believing he had actual lost.

"And miss out on servant day and having you wear a clown nose, I don't think so." From the look on Dee's face Ryo could the other man was about to argue but eventually let the look melt into a deep frown.

"Fine you win, we'll get a cat! But when the damn thing bits and claws you, I want you to remember I wanted a dog. A nice faithful and loving dog, not a devil cat."

"Noted, can we go to the pound today?"

Dee cringed before nodding. "I hate cats," the younger man murmured before picking up JJ's underwear, hoping to return it before he noticed it was missing.

"Love you too," Ryo replied. He knew Dee wasn't pleased about losing, but the sandy haired man had wanted a cat since he was little. Unfortunately his mother had had a severe allergy that prevented them having any pets besides a goldfish. Now that no one in the house had allergies and he had won the bet, Ryo could have any pet he wanted and it was going to be a cat.

**7 days later**

Ryo's face held nothing but disgust as he pushed the cat into Dee's oven mitten clad arms and gave his partner a look that said 'if you know what is good for you don't say a word'.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Dee asked, keeping the hissing animal at arms length.

"I don't care, I just don't want the little bugger in my house anymore! I didn't think one small cat could do so much damage. He shredded my couch, destroyed our bedroom, bit and scratched everyone and everything in sight. I just can't take it anymore. That is the meanest animal alive." Ryo trailed off coldly.

Dee sighed softly, shaking his head at the beast. "Sorry devil cat but you are going back to the pound." Dee truly felt sorry for the small animal but they had tried, really tried but the damn thing just had a terrible disposition.

"Can we get a dog?" Dee asked, knowing he was pushing his luck with the question.

"No," Ryo replied flatly. "This apartment will be animal free until the day we move. No pets until we have a house and a backyard to keep them in."

"Can we move?"

"No, now get that thing out of here." Dee humped a little before shoving the cat in a carrying case and heading out of the apartment.

Thirty minutes later Dee was back at the pound and trying to unload the devil cat as per Ryo's wishes.

"Don't look at me like that," Dee pleaded softly with the pathetic ex-stray as he pulled the little bugger out of carrying case. The tabby sadly mewled and tried to crawl into Dee's arms. "For the love of…"

"Mr. Laytner, if you want to say goodbye we are ready to take the little girl to her kennel," the front desk attendant spoke up, disrupting Dee's attention on the cat.

"Here," Dee shoved the cat over the desk but when the attendant had a firm grip Dee just couldn't let go. "Fuck…" Dee trailed off. "I've changed my mind. I don't care what Ryo says I can't just leave her here."

"Are you sure?" The attendant asked hesitantly, loosen her hold on the small animal.

"No, but she's coming with my anyways. Sorry for the trouble." Dee put the cat back in her carrying case and as he threw the latch on the small metal door he knew Ryo was going to kill him.

Dee sighed in resignation, he wasn't sure how he was going to explain this one but as he spared a glance past the front desk, focusing his attention on the small kennels he knew he couldn't leave the cat.

"We are so screwed," Dee said to the cat as they headed out of the aging building. "So friggen screwed and not is a good way."

**FIN**

**1) Buffalo is a typically a drinking game where a person must drink out of their opposite hand for the whole day and if caught must chug their drink. Tuesday just indicates what day the game will take place on. I did this a lot in Mexico along with death row hahaha. **


	14. Fluff

Fluff

Ryo wiped off his hands on the paper towel he had been using to clean the large windows in his apartment. They sparkled with a job well done and Ryo was infinitely happy to be finally finished. Despite what everyone thought Ryo did not really enjoy housework at all. He did it out of necessity and the only difference between himself and Dee was he liked to get it done before the work piled up too much. In his own right, Dee was not a slob but also didn't mind a few dished stacking up in the sink like Ryo did.

If Ryo was honest with himself, he probably won't have minded a bit of mess if he hadn't broken his arm falling over a heap of shoes when he was young. To this day, the sandy haired man was still slightly paranoid of things piling up and not being put away properly.

Ryo checked his watch, noticing it was almost time to start dinner and decided to see if Dee was almost done with the laundry. Ryo left the kitchen and quickly found that Dee was not in the living room folding clothes as he had expected.

"He must be the bedroom reading," Ryo muttered to himself. But to Ryo's dismay his partner wasn't reading but curled up on their bed surrounded by, what he assumed to be, freshly laundered towels and the devil cat.

"What are you doing Dee?" Ryo asked, sitting on the edge of their oversized bed.

"Enjoying the best part of doing laundry," the other man replied, rolling around in the towels for a few moments before sighing.

"And that would be?"

"Soaking up the warmth of towels just out of the dryer." Ryo just grabbed a towel and began folding it, giving Dee a sceptical look. "Don't tell me you have never done this before!" Ryo raised his eyebrow and continued folding.

"No, I have never rolled around with clean towels. I am pretty sure it defeats the purpose of washing them." Dee ignored his partner and wrapped a towel around his partner's neck.

"See, aren't they perfectly warm and cuddly?"

"Did you just use the word cuddly in a sentence?"

"Shut up and enjoy the towels," Dee replied, crawling behind Ryo and wrapping his arms around the older man's torso and pulling him into the pile on the bed.

"Dee!" Ryo complained, not only landing on the towels but the cat as well. The cat hissed at Ryo, bit him, and then ran out of the room to probably hide under the couch. "Shit, the fucking cat bit me again! We are getting rid of the damn thing tomorrow!"

"You know you love Cinnamon, deep down in that black heart of yours." Dee cooed and then gave Ryo a soft kiss.

"And why the hell did you let Carol name the demon spawn Cinnamon?" Dee restrained his natural reaction to tell off Ryo and kissed his partner again instead.

"Come on, don't be a grump and enjoy the towels with me." Ryo sighed and smiled wordlessly and pulled Dee into his arms.

"Fine but when they need to be washed again it is on your head."

"Of course." Dee let his head drop into the crock of Ryo's neck and inhaled the soft scent of Ryo and the smell unique to freshly washed clothes.

It was a good day Dee decided silently, feeling content as Ryo's warm hands threaded through his hair and the soft towels cooled around them.


	15. Some Assembly Required

**Some Assembly Required**

"Dee, your putting it together wrong" Ryo explained to his confused parter.

"No I am not! Look, it says right here insert rode 2 into panel F and that is what I am doing." Ryo pulled the piece out of Dee's hands turned it so it was flush with the ground.

"This is shelf F not panel F."

"Then what the hell does panel F look like? I don't understand why we couldn't just have the completed unit delivered." Ryo gave Dee a look that clearly said 'have I not already explained this to you?'.

"Because the stairwell is too narrow and the stupid elevator is broken again!"

"I just don't understand why we thought we could put together a whole entertainment centre." Dee glared at the various wood pieces littering the floor wishing the couple had paid someone to do this.

"You wanted to become handy. I give up! You wanted this stupid thing, put it together. I am going to go over to Drake and J.J.'s."

"Awww but this a couples project!" Dee said loudly as Ryo got up and slipped on his shoes.

"And it was for the last 2 days... Either put it together or take it back because I cannot take this mess anymore."

"But..." Before Dee could finish his sentence the front door was closed and Ryo was making a hasty retreat.

"Fine I will put this together Ryo! Just you wait."

Ryo had been blissfully free of his and Dee's project for 5 hours before Dee called his cell. Ryo was hoping Dee put everything back into the tattered cardboard box and was calling to let him know the thing was on its was back to Ikea.

"Ummm hi Ryo, how are you." Dee's voice sounded a little off but Ryo ignored it still hoping for the best.

"Fine, what did you need?"

"How much do you love me?"

"I am starting to think it will be proportional to what exactly you have done."

"Well the entertainment centre is together..." Dee trailed off nervously.

"And?"

"There were a few casualties in the testing phase of the unit."

"Such as?"

"You know we have been saying we wanted a new plasma TV right?"

"DEE!!"

End

Note: Sadly my brother and I tried a some assembly required once... I did not go well. It's a good thing mothers love you no matter how poorly constructed their present is.


End file.
